Ring Ring Love
by syntia.amano
Summary: 5 Tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Nagase. Hari ini Gaku diterima kerja di tempat Farmasi jadi Matsuri, Sora, dan Sunao merayakannya bersama Nanami. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 : Our World

Title : Ring Ring Love

Pairing : KaiGaku, YoruRan, SoraSuna, and a little SouNana

Disclaimer : Sukisyo asli bukan punyaku!

Summary : 5 Tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya. Hari ini Gaku diterima kerja di tempat Farmasi jadi Matsuri, Sora, dan Sunao merayakannya bersama Nanami. Souichirou? Minggat aja deh. KaiGaku lovers. Angst for the past and Romance for Now.

A/N : Ku persembahkan untuk semua pecinta KaiGaku. Busyeet! Di Anime ama di Manga-nya masih kurang tuh porsi KaiGaku-nya. Masih nggak puas ama Game coz nggak bisa maen gara-gara takut ketahuan ma ortu.

Fanfic KaiGaku yang pertama selesai! Banzai! Yang paling aku sukai dari KaiGaku itu aku bisa masukkin Romance banyak-banyak sekalipun aku nggak bakat bikin Romance. Romance yang aku buat pasti agak-agak ero… Maybe….. Jangan lupa PLEASE REVIEW!

Warning : Shounen-ai! Hampir nyerempet ke M, rada gaje.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Our World

5 Tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya. Tak ada yang berubah. Semua hanya kembali seperti semula. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hampa. Sesuatu yang menghilang. Sekalipun hari terus berganti, tapi tak ada yang bisa memenuhinya.

Musim gugur sudah tiba, udara mulai bertambah dingin. Seorang cowok dengan rambut biru yang memakai kemeja putih bergaris hitam dan celana jeans panjang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Dia sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan serius. (A/N : Jangan tanya judul! Aku gak bisa baca tulisan kanji!)

"Gaku-kun!"cowok itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sora-senpai, Sunao-senpai, Matsuri-senpai!"

"Ara ara Gaku-kun ada berita bahagia apa sekarang?"

"Matsuri-senpai, apa harus ada berita bahagia?" Gaku cemberut.

"Menurut penglihatanku, hari ini kau lebih bahagia 20% dari biasanya,"jawab cowok berambut pirang itu sambil bergaya ala detektif. Tangan kanan memegang dagu dan tangan kiri memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau meneliti Gaku, Matsuri?"

"Ck ck ck Sora, apa kau lupa? itu keahlianku,"ujar Matsuri penuh percaya diri.

"Ada berita apa Gaku-kun?"Tanya Sunao sambil mendekati kouhai mereka yang imut banget itu. Semua orang di sekeliling mereka langsung menoleh kea rah keduanya. Maklum dua uke manis lagi berkumpul he..he..he…

Gaku tersenyum lebar lalu membuat tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "Aku lulus, jadi mulai besok aku bisa kerja!"

"Itu harus dirayakan!" Sora dan Sunao langsung memandang bingung teman seangkatan mereka itu.

"Kanapa kau yang paling semangat, Matsuri?"

"Ck ck ck dimana ada Matsuri disitu selalu ada semangat!"

"Khas Matsuri,"giggle Sunao (A/N: Bahasa Indonesiaku parah jadi gomen kalau ada English-nya.

"Nao-kun, bagaimana kalau kita mrayakannya di tempat itu?"usul Matsuri. Ketiga cowok itu bingung.

"Nggak ada tempat lain?"

"Aku rasa nggak masalah. Lagian itu tempat kesukaan kita semua."

"Tapi Matsuri-senpai, kita belum beritahu mereka."

"Tenang saja Gaku-kun. Kita buat SURPRISE!" Sora dan Sunao langsung langsung geleng-geleng kepala sementara Gaku makin bingung aja ngelihat senpai-nya ini.

==================================================/====================================================================

Ting Tong~

"Sebentar!"seru seorang cowok berambut coklat kemerahan sanbil berjalan kea rah pintu masuk. "Siapa ya?"tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

"SURPRISE!" Disana berdiri 4 cowok yang amat dikenalnya.

"Nao, Sora-kun, Matsuri-kun, Gaku-kun, ada apa?"

"Hari ini kita pesta!"

"Woi, Matsuri!" Cowok itu giggle.

"TIdak apa-apa Sora-kun. Ayo masuk!"

"Permisi!"salam mereka ber-4

"Nanami-chan, Nii-chan…."

"Workshop di luar kota."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Jadi kalian merayakan apa?"

"..he.., hari ini Gaku-kun dinyatakan lulus. Jadi dia bisa mulai bekerja besok,"jelas Matsuri sambil membka champagne untuk mereka.

"Wah, Selamat Gaku-kun!"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu Nanami-san."

"Tidak boleh! Ah! Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kalian semua makan malam disini. Aku dan Nao akan pergi beli bahan makanan dulu."

"Maaf, merepotkan."

Tidak apa-apa Gaku-kun. Aku senang kalian tetap bersama sampai sekarang."

"Nanami-chan, aku mandi dulu!"

"Cepat, sebelum makan malam siap!"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melewatkan makan makanan Nanami-chan, Matsuri."

"Kami berangkat!"

"Hati-hati!"balas Gaku dan Matsuri. Pintu tertutup. Matsuri menoleh kea rah Gaku yang duduk di sebelahnya iseng.

"Gaku-kun, menurutmu hubungan Sora dan Nao-kun sudah sampai taraf apa?"

"Eh?" Wajah Gaku memerah

"Apa mereka sudah melakukannya?" Matsuri terlihat excited. Wajah Gaku makin memerah.

"Mungkin Sora-senpai dan Sunao-senpai…"

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Kedua cowok itu langsung melihat kea rah pintu bersamaan. Cowok berambut pink berdiri di sana.

"Nao-kun?"

"Sunao-senpai?"

Nafasnya terlihat memburu. Sepertinya dia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga. "Dimana…dimana…" Kedua cowok itu langsung menunjuk kea rah kamar mandi. Dia segera berlari kea rah pintu "Buka! Buka!"teriaknya sembari menggedor-gedor pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka. Terlihat Sora menatap lelaki di depannya bingung. Tubuhnya masih basah oleh air, dan dia… HANYA MENGENAKAN HANDUKK! "Ada apa Sunao?"

"Yoru! Yoru!"histerisnya.

"Ran, aku disini." Mereka berdua berpelukan kemudian bersama-sama masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan dua cowok itu terbengong-bengong.

"Errr Matsuri-senpai?"

"Biarkan saja mereka!"suruhnya.

BRAK!

"Nao-chan?"

"Tenang Nanami-san. Mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar mandi,"tenang Matsuri sembari mendekati lelaki berambut coklat ponytail itu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi keluar. Kita tidak mau mengganggu mereka berdua kan?" Muka Gaku memerah. Dia langsung bangkit mengikuti Matsuri keluar bersama Nanami. "Hari ini kita makan di luar!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sushi?"tawar Nanami.

"Eh? Tidak usah…"

"Aku traktir. Lagipula ini salahku sampai kita tidak bias makan di rumah,"murung Nanami.

"Ada apa dengan Nao-chan?"tanya Matsuri sembari memandangi Nanami. Cowokitu menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sedikit sensitive."

"Tapi terima kasih untuk Nanami-san."

"Eh?" Kini giliran Nanami yang menatap wajah Matsuri bingung.

"Kita jadi tahu kalau hubungan Sora dan Nao-kun sudah sampai tahap itu,"ucap Matsuri bahagia sembari memegang kameranya.

"Matsuri-senpat motret kejadian tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Akhirnya aku tahu hubungan mereka sejauh apa. Dan aku punya buktinya."

"Ah, kita makan disini saja!"suruh Nanami yang berhenti di depan sebuah kedai.

"Ini bukannya kedai sushi yang dibilang Souichirou-san?"

"Hee! Jadi Souichirou-sensei sering kemari?"

"Apa kau pikit Nanami-san dan Souichirou-san selalu makan di rumah Gaku-kun?" Matsuri kembali mencoba mengusili cowok innocent itu.

"Karena masakkan Nanami-san enak, jadi aku pikir…"

"Sudah, jangan ganggu Gaku lagi. Ayo masuk!"

"Ah, selamat datang!"

==================================================/====================================================================

"A~h kenyang, terima kasih Nanami-san."

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak usah., lagipula ini kan perayaan diterimanya Gaku-kun. Lagipula kalai hari ini kalian tidak dating aku yang akan mengundang kalian.

"Souichirou-san hari ini tidak pulang?" Nanami menggelengkan kepala.

"Aneh. Biasanya Souichirou-san selalu mengajak Nanami-san pergi bersama kalau tidak bias segera pulang." Nanami membentuk pose berpikir.

"Ano, Sora-senpai dan Sunao-senpai…"

"Tenang. Sekarang mereka pasti sudah kembali ke apartemen,"yakin Matsuri.

"Tapi mungkin mereka tidur di kamar tamu bersama,"senyum Nanami.

"Pasti Sora-senpai dan Sunao-senpai capek sekali,"ujar Gaku polos. Kedua cowok itu langsung melihat ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"tanyanya innocent. Mereka berdua langsung berpikir betapa pure-nya Gaku.

"Ah, Nanami-san sampai disini saja. Kami akan pulang naik bus,"ujar Matsuri.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati Matsui-chan, Gaku-kun."

"Sampai besok Nanami-san!"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

"Hati-hati ya!"

Mereka berdua berjalan kea rah halte bus bersama. Matsuri memperlihatkan beberapa fotonya di kedai sementara Gaku hanya tersenyum menanggapi Matsuri yang sangat bersemangat.

_All in all it's the perfect scene__ a__nd there's not anywhere that I would rather be__ a__nd it's now_

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, Nanami-san ada apa? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana." Raut wajah Matsuri sedikit berubah.

"Ada apa Matsuri-senpai?"

"Pekerjaan, pekerjan,"siul Matsur ria. Sepertinya Gaku bias melihat tanda uang yen di matanya. "Pulang duluan saja Gaku-kun. Aku harus kembali!"suruh Matsuri gembira.

"Baiklah,hati-hati Matsuri-senpai!"

"Sampai besok Gaku-kun!" Matsuri berlari kea rah semula menuju ke apartemen Nanami.

Gaku memandang senpai-nya yang berlari menjauh. Hari ini dia pulang sendiri lagi. Hal inilah yang paling tidak disukainya. Jika sendiri dia akan mengingat lagi hal-hal yang ingin dilupakannya.

Perlahan Gaku mengeluarkan ipod yang dari tadi ada di tas ranselnya. Setidaknya dia tidak harus diam dan melamunkan hal itu. Diambilnya sebuah buku dari tasnya dan mulai membaca. Dia sudah berhenti membaca novel percintaan. Karena dia tahu, hal itu takkan terjadi padanya.

==================================================/====================================================================

_I know you're always there to hear my every prayer inside_

Gaku mengangkat handphonenya. Sora-senpai.

"Moshi-moshi? Ada apa Sora-senpai?"

"Aku, Sunao dan Matsuri menginap di tempat Nanmi-chan…"

"Full house!"

"Akh! Matsuri curang!"

"…jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu kami,"lanjut Sora.

"Ck ck ck Nao-kun, itu karena dewi fortuna bersamaku."

"Ada yang mau cemilan?"tawar seseorang yang kedengarannya seperti Nanami.

"Aku! Sampai besok Gaku!"

"Ah! Sora-senpai!"

"Hm? Ada apa?"Tanya Sora. Suaranya agak aneh. Mungkin dia sudah mengulum cemilan di mulutnya.

"Apa boleh aku dating kesana?"tanyanya.

"Tenu saja, tapi lebih baik jangan. Kau kan capek dan tidak mungkin bias tidur kalau ada Matsuri disini."

"Sora! Aku dengar!"

"Yoru…"

"Ran, kemarilah!"

"Yoru…"

"Halo? Sora-senpai?"bingung Gaku. Tiba-tiba ada suara seperti benda jatuh disana.

"Dengan Matsuri disini. Tampaknya hal-hal berbahaya akan terjadi. Mereka berdua masuk kamar berdua."

"Sempat memotret MAtsuri-senpai?"

"Tentu. Selamat malam Gaku-kun!"

Gaku menengadahkan kepalanya. "Disana pasti ramai,"gumamnya. Gaku memandang kea rah layer handphonenya. Sudah waktunya dia harus melupakannya. Gaku menatap ke luar jendela. "Tunggu! Aku turun disini!"serunya kemudian berlari kea rah pintu keluar.

"Fyuh, hampir saja,"lirihnya.

"Gaku?"

Gaku menoleh ke sumber suara. Orang itu memakai kacamata hitam dan sweeter putih. Dia memakai celana coklat dan sneakers berwarna senada. Mata Gaku membesar. Gaku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Lima tahun berlalu tanpa kabar dan orang itu kini berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Gaku menetes perlahan. Cowok itu segera bangkit dan memeluknya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu,"bisiknya sembari mengusap air mata Gaku yang masih mengalir.

Gaku menghempaskan pelukannya dan berlari. Dia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia tahu harus melupakannya. Dia tahu itu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Come back

Title : Ring Ring Love

Rating : T

Pairing : KaiGaku, YoruRan, SoraSunao

Summary : Nagase udah pulang! Lalu gimana keadaan Sunao dan Gaku yang udah nggak mau ketemu ama doi?

* * *

Chapter 2 : Come back

"Selamat pagi Sora-kun, Sunao-chan!"sapa Nanami yang sedang asik menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Ya iyalah masak di meja ikan! *dilempar sepatu

"Pagi Nanami-chan!"

"Sekarang jam berapa?"Tanya Sunao sambil mengosok-gosok matanya. Rasanya dia ngantuk sekali.

"Jam 7, kalian ada kuliah?"

"Jam 12,"jawab Sora yang siap-siap tempur ama makanan. Air liurnya udah netes sana-sini. Jadi buru-buru Nanami nyeret Sora ke kamar mandi. Gilee air liurnya udah nyampe satu baskom.

"Kalau Sunao-chan?" Nao menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa ada berita dari Souichirou-san?" Nanami menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sunao-chan, lagipula…" Nanami masang pose prajurit Coloseum makan singa. Eh? Emang prajurit Coloseum pernah makan singa? "Ada hukuman tersendiri untuknya,"smirk Nanami. Wow Angel turn to Demon.

"Aku setuju Nanami-san! Sebagai sesama uke…." UWOOO Ikatan Persaudaraan Antar Uke ternyata. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan para seme seenaknya!"

"Sunao-chan…"

"Nanami-san…"

Wajah mereka berdekatan. Hiks..hiks… persaudaraan yang indah.

"Cukup! Sunao harus ikut denganku!"ujar seseorang sambil menarik tubuh Nao ke pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nanami-san!"seru Nao yang masih dipeluk dari belakang. Nao mendongakkan kepalanya. Meski nggak perlu begitu dia sudah tahu siapa yang saat ini memeluknya dalam posisi hanya pake handuk di bagian bawah.

"Sekarang giliran kita…"ujarnya. Tangan kirinya mulai bergerak mengangkat t-shirt Nao.

"Emmm…" Nao mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari tubuhnya. "YORU!"serunya kesal. Alter Seme-nya kan kuat banget. Dia berontak juga kagak bisa lepas.

_furisosogu kagayaki ha kagirinaku kimi he to todoku yume ga terasu ano basho he_

"Sunao?"panggil Sora pada orang yang dipeluknya. Dia melihat penampilannya. "HWAAA! Eh, tadi bukan aku sungguh! Itu Yoru!"

"Yoru…."

GLEK! Sora merasakan firasat buruk. Orang berambut pink itu berbalik menatapnya!

"Yoru…. Mana Yoru? Yoru…." Mata orang itu kini berwarna merah. Berarti…..

"R…Ran…."

"Yoru… Yoru…." Sora mengacak-acak rambutnya stress. Alter Uke-nya ini kan benar-benar mempesona dan mempunyai gaya khas innocent uke yang lebih innocent dari pada uke-nya sendiri. Dia sering annoying gara-gara uke Yoru ini.

"Ran, panggil Sunao!"

"Yoru mana?" Dia mendekati Sora. Jurus seductive-nya mulai keluar nih.

_ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo _

"Moshi moshi."

"Nao-kun ada apa kenapa tadi aku telpon Sora-kun nggak diangkat?"Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa menelpon sepagi ini Matsuri?"Tanya Nao yang asik terfokus pada handphonenya. Sora langsung menghela nafas lega. Dia udah kapok diserang ama Ran di hari pertama dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya…. Meski gara-gara pertemuan itu Sora jadi kepikiran terus ama Sunao sih.

"Aku sekarang di apartemen dengan Gaku."

"Gaku kenapa?" Sora langsung bangkit dan mendekati Sunao. Gaku kan kouhai mereka yang paling manis.

"Dengar baik-baik! Nao-kun, orang itu sudah kembali."

"Orang itu?"

"Nagase…"

"?" Nao menjatuhkan handphonenya. Dia langsung menoleh pada Sora. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kuu-chan…."

"?" Sora langsung memeluknya. Dia tahu Nao tak akan memanggilnya Kuu-chan kalau hal itu tak berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka.

"Dia…. Nagase… kembali…."

"Tenang, aku akan melindungimu."

"Matsuri-senpai?" Gaku menatap cemas pada senpainya itu.

==================================================/====================================================================

"Ada Sora. Aku yakin Sora akan melindungi Nao-kun." Matsuri memasukkan handphonenya di saku celana. Raut wajah Gaku masih terlihat cemas.

CLICK!

Gaku bengong…. Bengong… bengong….

"Untuk sementara itu, aku akan mengantar jemput kouhaiku tersayang,"canda Matsuri sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaku.

"Matsuri-senpai kembalikan!"teriak Gaku. Matsuri sih tetep asik lari sambil sesekali motret Gaku.

==================================================/====================================================================

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

"Apa yang salah ya?"gumam Matsuri sambil membolak-balik kamera digitalnya. Emang pengaruh ya? "Waktu motret Gaku tadi masih bisa, kenapa sekarang nggak bisa ya?"bingungnya. HAH? Waktu motret Gaku bisa jangan-jangan…. KUTUKAN NAGASE! *dilempar

"Lho? Sebentar… jangan-jangan…." Matsuri melihat memori kameranya. Full memory. Burung gagak melintas, Aho.. Aho… Aho.. "Ah, pasti aku lupa menganti memory-nya tadi pagi."

_All in all it's the perfect scene__ a__nd there's not anywhere that I would rather be__ a__nd it's now_

"Moshi moshi."

"Matsuri, kamu dimana?"

"Masih di kampus, ada apa?"

"Nanami bilang hari ini jadi perayaan ke 2 diterimanya Gaku."

"Apa? Perayaan? Hohohohoho tenang saja Nao-kun dimana ada perayaan disitu ada Matsuri."

"Oh ya Gaku sudah disini jadi nggak perlu dijemput."

"Jam berapa mulainya?"

"Matsuri datang jam berapa?"

"Aku mungkin telat harus kembali ke apartemen dulu."

"Matsuri! Titip beli sake ya!"

"Iya, iya Matsuri-senpai sake!"

"ADA WINE! Tapi.. Matsuri aku titip itu ya."

"Itu?" Matsuri berpikir.. berpikir… berpikir…. Menjelajahi ruang waktu dan dimensi. Menembus pusaran dan pusaran. Melalui black hole.. *dijitak gara-gara kelamaan. TING! "Tentu Nao-kun!"jawab Matsuri senang. Soalnya kalau ada itu pasti lebih meriah.

"Kami tunggu!"

"Sampai nanti!" Matsuri menutup handphonenya.

"Sudah liat cowok di gerbang tadi?"

"Aku bingung, dia nunggu siapa ya?"

"Tentu saja pacarnya."

"Tidak, padahal dia kan keren sekali."

"Gimana ya, kalau aku samperin aja?"

"Aku yakin bisa merebutnya dengan pesonaku."

Matsuri cengok. Kok bisa ada cowok yang lebih ganteng dari dia masuk ke kampus ini dan nggak lapor lagi. Yeee ketahuan nih Matsuri naruciso! *ditendang Matsuri.

Matsuri langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Peduli amat ama cowok nggak jelas di pintu gerbang. Dia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar namun terhenti di kerumunan gadis. Pasti cowok itu. Kasihan….

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua saling menganggukkan kepala. Cowok berambut hijau itu menerobos mendekat ke arah matsuri.

"Selamat Sore, Nagase-san."

"Kau… teman Hashiba Sora…"

==================================================/====================================================================

"Jadi… Nagase sudah pulang…"

"Benar, karena itu aku menjemput Gaku. Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau disana tempat tinggal Gaku yang baru? Padahal kalian berempat kan pindah setelah Nagase pergi."

"Jangan-jangan Souichirou-niichan?"duga Sora.

"Souichirou-niichan?"

"Souichirou?"

"Souichirou-sensei?"

"Yang tahu tempat tinggal kita sekarang hanya Nanami, Souichirou dan 3 trio kecil itu."

"Benar, Nagase tidak mungkin bertanya pada tiga anak manis itu. Lagipula tempat tinggal kalian yang baru kan tidak terdaftar dalam sekolah. Dan dia tidak mungkin mencari tahu universitas dimana kalian berada.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia mendekati Gaku lagi?"Tanya Nao bingung.

"Yang paling penting adalah kalau dia tahu dari universitas berarti dia tahu Gaku kuliah dimana."

"Kalau begini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakan Nagase."

"Gaku, apa kau tahu alasan Nagase pindah." Gaku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin melupakannya."

Ting Tong

"Tadaima!"ujar seseorang sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

"Okaeri!"seru Nanami.

"Kau bawa itu Matsuri?"Tanya Nao sambil mendekati sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Memangnya Matsuri-senpai bawa apa?"Tanya Gaku innocent. Oke! Siapa sih yang nggak nganggep Gaku itu innocent?

Nanami, Nao, Sora dan Matsuri langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tas belanjaan cowok pirang mulai menjauh.

"KEJUTAN!"seru mereka sambil membuka cone satu per satu. Menghujani Gaku dengan pita-pita dan hiasan-hiasan lain.

"BERISIK!"seru seseorang sembari masuk dari arah pintu.

"Souichirou-san?" kaget Matsuri. "Kenapa nggak kembali minggu depan aja?"

"Benar! Kita jadi bisa nginep lama di tempat Nanami-chan,"setuju Sora.

"Yap! Lebih bagus kalau Souichirou nggak ada,"bela Nanami.

"Nanami…."

"Souichirou-san, jadi apa alasan Souichirou-san baru pulang sekarang?"

"Errr… itu… em…. Ano….."

"Nanami-san, Nao-kun kemarilah!"suruh Matsuri. Dia tersenyum jahil. Nao dan Nanami langsung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tunggu, Sora, kau tahu apa yang direncanakan Matsuri?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Aku merasakan hawa kegelapan disini,"ucap Souichirou. Mata Sora menyipit.

"Bukannya itu dari Souichirou-niichan."

"Itu bukan dari Yoru ya?"

"Kalian sudah mengerti kan?"Tanya Matsuri yang tertap memasang seyum iblis. Nanami dan Sunao menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat. Mereka berbalik.

"Souichirou…"

"Kuu-chan…"

"Sudah kuduga."

"Sepertinya kita dalam masalah."

==================================================/====================================================================

CLICK!

CLICK!

"Matsuri-senpai!"seru Gaku sembari menghalangi Matsuri yang terus menerus mengambil gambarnya. "Berhenti!"

"Tidak akan, mukamu yang sekarang kan lucu, patut untuk diabadikan."

"Kalau warna rambutku sampai luntur itu gara-gara Matsuri-senpai!"kesal Gaku sambil mencoba untuk menghilangkan air dari rambutnya.

"Kadar alkosholnya kecil, jadi itu tidak akan terjadi,"santai Matsuri. Gaku memandang senpai yang lebihtinggi darinya itu kesal.

"Oh ya, kenapa tadi setelah Souichirou-sensei tiba-tiba ngeret Nanami-sensei dari ruang tamu ya? Trus Sora-senpai tiba-tiba ngirim Sunao-senpai ke kamar mandi?"Tanya Gaku polos.

"Mereka itu couple lagipula aku sudah menduganya akalau Nanami-san dan Nao-kun akan bertingkah seperti itu kalau mabuk."

"Lalu? Kenapa Matsuri-senpai tidak mabuk padahal minum banyak?"selidik Gaku. Dia bingung apa cowok ini juga kuat minum seperti Sora?

"Tentu saja kan setengah dari minumanku ada di atas kepala Gaku-chan,"canda Matsuri sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaku. Emang sih Gaku kan lebih pendek darinya. Gaku mendengus kesal.

CLICK!

"AH!"

"Dapat satu lagi!"

"Matsuri-senpai!"

Matsuri terus menerus memotret wajah Gaku. Rambut Gaku yang basah diterpa sinar lampu emang cantik sih. Udah deh ikutan gadis iklan sunslik pasti masuk finalis.

Tiba-tiba Gaku berhenti. Matanya menatap lurus pada seseorang. Dia pasti bermimpi. Kalau tidak dia harus lari. Dia tidak boleh bertemuorang itu. Tidak dia tidak pula Sunao-senpai.

Gaku langsung menggandeng tangan Matsuri. Membuat cowok berambut panjang itu bingung. Kepala Gaku tertunduk. Matsuri langsung menoleh ke arah Gaku melihat tajam tadi.

"Selamat malam Nagase-san,"sapanya pada cowok berambut hijau berkacamata yang berdiri di depan mereka. Cowok itu mengenakan kemeja biru bergaris dan celana putih. Dia menatap lengan Gaku yang melingkar pada tangan Matsuri.

"Selamat malam. Aku ingin mengajak Gaku pergi sebentar,"pintanya tapi kayaknya nada yang dia pakai perintah deh. Matsuri tersenyum, dia sebenarnya memang merencanakan pertemuan ini. Tapi niatnya sih bikin Kai nunggu mereka lebih lama. Tapi kan Sora ama Souichirou udah keburu menyeret uke mereka. Nanami ama Sunao jadi didominasi deh oleh para seme.

Matsuri memandang Gaku yang semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. "Sepertinya dia tidak mau,"tolak Matsuri. "Tapi urusan couple nggak boleh ada campur tangan orang ketiga. Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya?"

"Tentu." Gaku memandang Matsuri bingung.

"Hal yang 5 tahun yang lalu belum terselesaikan harus diakhiri. Lagipula Gaku, kau tidak dapat lari terus menerus. Tenang, kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padamu kau tinggal telpon aku." Gaku terdiam, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku serahkan urusan ini pada kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa!"pamit Matsuri lalu berjalan menjauh. Hmmm emang sih Matsuri kan masih normal jadi meski Gaku sang innocent uke seperti itu padanya dia kan nggak ada rasa apa-apa. Soalnya Matsuri yang bikin Matsuri jadi excited kan bukan tingkah manis para innocent uke karena Matsuri…. RENTERNIR!

DUAK! *dilempar tutup sampah.

"Sepertinya bukan cuma aku yang harus pergi."

"Matsuri-senpai mau aku bantu?" Tanya Gaku sambil mengambil pot bunga di dekatnya. Eh? Tunggu. Pot bunga itu mau diapain?

PRANG! *menghindar.

GAKU SO MEAN! Kamu kan cowok paling aku sayang di Sukisho. SO MEAN!

"Nagase, kalau kau ikut membantu, aku akan merasa senang sekali."

PYAR! *menghindar

Eh? Tunggu! Itu dari cairan apaan?

"Temuan terbaru. Jaminan 100%. Pengubah manusia jadi babi ngepet!"

WHAT? Gue jadi babi ngepet? No way!

DIENG!

Gaku! Jangan melempar tutup sampah sembarangan!

DEUAR!

Busyet siape lagi nih? HAH? GOKUDERA? Ngapain loe ada kesini. Loe kan charanya KHR bukan Sukisho?

"Ini semua karena kau menelantarkan Juudaime!"

Heee… bukannya loe yang kangen gue jodohin ama Yamamoto~

DUAR! *menghindar.

PYAR! *menghindar.

HUWEEEE! GUE MAU DIBUNUH! SEBELUM NGACIR….

Gakudera dan Nagase bersatu padu hendak melemparkan sesuatu.

PLEASE REPIUWWWWW!


	3. Chapter 3 : Yours, Mine

Title : Ring Ring Love

Rating : T

Pairing : KaiGaku, YoruRan, SoraSunao

Summary : Nagase ama Gaku udah ketemu. Nah lho itu bunyi handphone siapa ya? Masih ada 1 chapter lagi. Beneran!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Yours, Mine

"Lihat mereka, sudah sejam diam melulu."

"mereka sama-sama nggak ngomong sama sekali."

"Manager, mereka nggak bicara sejam!"

"Udah, jangan pedulikan, jangan pedulikan!"

Gaku menatap kentang gorengnya yang tinggal sedikit. Sudah sejam mereka duduk di McD, tapi Nagase sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun. Gaku tidak mencoba mencairkan suasana seperti biasa. Karena dia tahu, dia bukan orang yang diharapkan Nagase. Mungkin hari ini dia menemuinya adalah untuk memutuskannya? Tapi bukannya mereka sudah putus sejak cowok itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya?

_I know you're always there to hear my every prayer inside_

Gaku tersentak dan langsung melihat hpnya. Lho? Nggak ada pesan ato telpon? Padahal itukan ringtone yang jarang sekali dipakai orang?

"Hello." Gaku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang cowok yang memakai ringtone yang sama dengannya. "No, I will come back Saturday. Email me for the detail. I don't have girlfriend! Good bye!" Cowok itu menutup handphonenya. Gaku langsung menunduk. Dia kan nggak mau dikira curi-curi kesempatan ngeliat cowok itu.

_I know you're always there to hear my every prayer inside_

Cowok berkacamata itu menghela nafas. Siapa lagi sih yang menelponnya? Dengan malas dia mengambil handphone yang baru dimasukkannya ke saku. No income call.

"Moshi moshi."Pria itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gaku, kau sekarang dimana?"panik suara di seberang.

"Di McD."

"Kau masih bersama Nagase?"

"Iya."

"Tunggu disana aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu aku akan menyelesaikannya."

"Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam telpon aku."

"Tentu saja, akan aku lakukan."

"Kami menyayangimu, kau tidak harus sendirian Gaku."

"Sungguh, aku juga sayang Sora-senpai."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa!" Gaku menutup handphonenya. Lalu menatap lelaki yang memakai ringtone yang sama dengannya. Dia tahu ini saatnya mereka bicara.

"Kapan kau memakai ringtone ini?"Tanya Nagase pada cowok berambut biru tua di depannya,. Pemilik ringtone yang sama dengannya.

"Hari saat Nagase-buchou pergi,"jawabnya.

"Graduation day, aku juga memakainya di hari yang sama."

"Aku masih ingat saat itu aku melepas Sora-senpai, Sunao-senpai dan Matsuri-senpai pergi dari asrama."

"Saat itu kita pergi berdua dan mendengarkan lagu ini."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kita memakai ringtone yang sama. Lagipula semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Berakhir?"

"Nagase-buchou pergi dan tidak mengabariku selama 4 tahun. Bukannya itu berarti Nagase-buchou sudah tidak mempedulikanku?"  
"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Bukannya Nagase-buchou sendiri bilang tidak memiliki girlfriend?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berpikir Nagase-buchou sudah tidak membutuhkanku. Setelah itu aku berkenalan dengan seseorang. I have a girlfriend."

"No, youre not."

"Nagase-buchou sama sekali tidak tahu tentang aku jadi bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tidak penting… selalu begitu, apapun… Nagase-buchou sama sekali tidak membutuhkanku. Kurasa pertemuan kita percuma. Anggap saja hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Dan aku rasa hal ini tidak perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Maaf aku harus kembali. Dan mungkin aku harus memperjelas lagi. Sekarang kita tidak lebih dari seorang senpai dan kouhainya." Nagase berdiri, Sudah cukup! Dia tidak tahan menatap tubuh Gaku yang bergetar menahan sesuatu di depannya. Dia yang memulainya, aka dia sendirilah yang harus mengakhirinya.

Nagase langsung menyeret tangan Gaku keluar dari McD. "Nagase-buchou!" Genggaman lelaki itu semakin kencang. "Kita mau kemana?"tanyanya panic. Tapi Nagase tetap terdiam. Setelah membuka kunci mobil. Dia langsung membanting Gaku masuk. "Itai! Nagase-buchou!"

"Nagase-buchou itai!"seru Gaku yang masih terus diseret Nagase sampai di depan rumah seme-nya itu. Tempat dimana dia dulu selalu di-embarrassed. Gaku tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Kenapa dia malah mengingat hal itu? Dia mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Nagase menoleh. Dia melihat wajah cowok berambut biru tua itu kemudian tersenyum. Dengan lembut dia mencium leher Gaku dan meninggalkan hickey di sana.

Wajah Gaku semakin memerah. Sorot matanya berubah. Dia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Raut wajah Nagase mengeras. Dia langsung menaruk Gaku masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian mengunci pintu. Kini tiada lagi yang bias mengganggu mereka.

==================================================/====================================================================

Matsuri : Turn to rating M, minna!

Syntia : Lho? Kok ada Matsuri disini?

Matsuri : Aku sudah menduga kalau Nagase-san akan membawa Gaku-kun kemari.

Syntia : Tapi… kamu kan normal?

Matsuri : Untuk melindungi Gaku-kun aku rela

Syntia : Turn back to rating T! Kagak! Kalau loe juga suka yaoi itu berarti loe jadi rival gue! Hush hush pergi sana!

Matsuri : Nggak akan kecuali kamu ikut!

Syntia : GYAA! Matsuri, berhenti nyeret gue! Gue pecinta yaoi, gak rela kalau ninggalin mereka!

Matsuri : Ikut!

Syntia : MATSURI SADIS! Pembaca, karena author diseret ama Matsuri, maka untuk sementara kita berpindah ke Gaku POV.

Sora : Jadi bagaimana nasib Gaku?

Syntia : Mane ketehek! Tuh, Matsuri nyeret-nyeret sebelum gue tahu kelanjutannya!

Sunao : Matsuri, kan kasian.

Syntia : Nao-kun, kamu bela aku? Aku sayang kamu deuh!

Sunao : Calon babi ngepet tuh!

Syntia : WHAT THE? Kalian masih niat bikin gue jadi babih ngepet ya?

Nanami : Ah, ide bagus! Daging babi kan mahal.

Syntia : Matsuri, loe cuci otak dua uke ini ya?

Matsuri : Lho? Kok tahu?

Syntia : Loe bawa obor sinting!

Matsuri : Souichirou-san masih bawa ramuan buatan Nagase-san kemarin?

Souichirou : Ada, tapi yang ini nggak sempurna

Syntia : Fyuh, lho? Siapa yang borgol tangan ama kaki gue?

Nanami : Tenang saja, kami akan memakanmu dengan perlahan.

Syntia : NANAMI KANIBALL!

Souichirou : Paling parah jadi Kuntilanak ngepet.

Syntia : WHATZ? KUNTILANAK NGEPET? NOOO!

BRUK!

Syntia : Lho?

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Syntia : Heh? Kok tumbang semua? Hah? Apaan tuh di belakang item-item? KYAA! Yoruichi-san! Heh? Sebagai balasannya mau tampil di fanfic gue? Boleh. Jahilin Byakuya lagi ya! Ehh, tunggu! Lepasin borgol dulu donk! Trus sama-sama bilang…

Syntia + Yoruichi : PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 : Your the one

Title : Ring Ring Love

Rating : T

Pairing : KaiGaku, YoruRan, SoraSunao

Summary : 5 Tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Nagase. Hari ini Gaku diterima kerja di tempat Farmasi jadi Matsuri, Sora, dan Sunao merayakannya bersama Nanami. COMPLETE!

Syntia : Gomen, gomen, transkip datanya sempet hilang (?) Terus karena berbagai macam hal terutama karena author lagi males ngetik nih story tak terasa tahun pun berganti -_- Sesuai janji! Ini chapter terakhir, ratingnya tetap bertahan di T karena author masih belajar buat yang M. Hope you wnjoy reading!

WARNING! Maybe OOC maybe Typo

* * *

Gaku POV

Aku mulai membuka mata. Aku melihat tempat tidur di senelajku. Kosonh. Aku mengambil semua pakaianku yang tersebar berantakan di lantai dan memakainya. Semalam aku melakukannya lagi. Terasa tubuhku sakit di beberapa bagian. Bayangan itu kembali lagi. Tidak! Aku tidakboleh mengingatnya. Ini hanya semalam. Dia harus perci dan takkan kembali/

Aku berjalan keluar kamar;. Dari jendela masih terlihat pemandangan malam. Aku harus pergi, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengalamani perpisahan seperti itu lagi.

"Kau akan kemana?"tanya suara yang begitu familier di telingaku. Aku berhenti. Pegangan tanganku di tembok tempatku bersandar menguat. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh merasa senang karena orang itu masih ada disini! Meskipun dia... kemarin dia dan aku... tidak! Tidak boleh! 5 tahun sudah 5 tahun tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya? "Kembali ke apartemenku,"jawabku walau suaraku tampat bergetar. Air mataku seolah berkumpul di kelopak mata sehingga kuputuskan untuk menundukkan kepala dan mencoba untuk sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau yakin?"tanyanya. dia mendekat! Aroma shower shave perlahan tercium, tetesan-tetesan air jatuh di lantai kayu tempatku berpijak. "Apa kau masih punya tenaga?"godanya. Suaranya dibuat separau mungkin. Dia... dia mencoba menggodaku lagi dengan suara itu. Dia tahu aku tidak pernah berhasil menolaknya jika dia menggunakan suara itu. Dia... masih ingat? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berharap! Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!

Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Terkunci. Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi semudah itu. "Dimana kuncinya?"tanyaku mencoba bernada datar dan berkeras untuk tidak melihatnya.

"Kau tahu tempatnya,"ujarnya ringan. Dia menatapku, aku tahu dia menatapku. Dia hanya berdiri disana menatapku.

Aku berbalik dan memandangnya. Dia berdiri disana dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan jubah mandi serta membwa cangkir... itu... itu cangkir yang dulu... cangkir sepasang yang dulu kami beli bersama. Aku yakin dalam cangkir itu pasti ada hot chocolate yang dulu sering dibuatkannya untukku. Dia menatapku, tahu bahwa aku memandang cangkir di tangannya dan tersenyum, smirk. Dia memperlihatkan kunci pintu depan padaku. Kunci itu di tangannya selalu di tangannya.

"Kau tahu cara mendapatkannya." Menciumnya. Hanya itu caranya, sejak kami masih berhubungan. Dia mengatakannya seolah tak pernah meninggalkanku.

"Ada syarat lain?"tanyaku mencoba memendam hasratku. Hasrat untuk kembali berada di dekapannya. Nagase-buchou hanya memandangku. Hanya itu caranya. Seolah dia mengatakannya demikian. Aku mendekatinya, mencoba tidak gemetar oleh keinginan memilikinya... lagi...

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Tolong berikan!"pintaku. Dia malah berbalik dan menjauh menuju ke salah satu meja kemudian meletakkan cangkir itu kemudian pergi kembali ke kamar... kamar utama tempat dia dan aku...

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, bisakah aku... Aku bersandar di tembk dan memikirkan semuanya. Dia datang dan pergi tanpa pernah memberitahuku. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa memberitahuku tentang keberadaannya karena aku sudah mencoba untuk memutus semua hubungan dengannya sejak dia pergi tanpa kabar dan tidak pernah menghubungiku. Bukankah itu artinya dia tidak peduli lagi padaku? Lalu kenapa dia mencariku? Aku memandang pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka lebar dan berjalan masuk kedalam.

Nagase-buchou duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandangku seolah aku berdiri disana telanjang seperti selama ini. Pandangan matanya dipenuhi lust. Lalu bagaimana dengan pandangan mataku?

"Kau tahu caranya,"ucapnya dengan suara parau. Dia menungguku. Dia menungguku mendekat untuk kembali... kembali... Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya kembali lagi ke dalam hidupku untuk kemudian membuangku lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekat sambil menelan ludah, mencoba untuk sama sekali tidak memandangnya dan malah menatap lantai kayu di bawah kakiku. Dia menatapku, menatapku sama seperti caranya dulu menatapku. "Na..."

"Kai!"suruhnya.

"Nagase-buchou..."

"Kau tahu caranya." Itu bukan pernyataan itu perintah. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku memandangnya.

"Tolong berikan kunci itu!"pintaku lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dia tetap memandangku kemudian membawa tanganku menuju bibirnya. "Ah!"desahku saat perlahan dia mulai menjilati jemariku. Memasukkannnya satu persatu dan memenuhinya dengan saliva. "Naga... se... bu... chou..."

"Kai!"perintahnya. Dia terus menjilati jemariku dan aku mengerang.

"Ini tidak..."

"Kai, panggil namaku Gaku,"pintanya aku mengangguk. Wajahku pasti sekarang merah padam.

"Kai... aku..." Dengan satu hentakkan dia menyeretku ke dalam dekapannya. Menciumiku dengan perlahan tapi dalam dan memaksa, bukan kasar seperti pertama kalinya dia melakukannya malam ini. Lembut, perlahan, dan menyakitkan. Dia sama sekali tidak membiarkanku bebas. Tangannya membelai punggungku menengkanku dan tangan lainnya berada di tengkukku memaksaku agar tidak melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu.

Dia berhenti menciumi bibirku hanya untuk menciumi rahang, hidung dan air mataku. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan air mataku mengalir? "Gaku,"panggilnya parau, suaranya penuh lust dan kerinduan, kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Apa, apa yang diinginkannya?

Aku memandangnya, buram karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Saat itulah aku melihatnya. Hickies. Tubuhku langsung kaku. Air mataku berhenti mengalir. Semakin jelas aku melihatnya rasanya semakin sakit. Aku tidak pernah, tidak, aku tidak membuatnya, aku mencoba untuk sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya tadi jadi kenapa...

Saat itulah Nagase-buchou memandangku, benar-benar memandangku. "Ada apa Gaku?"tanyanya. Dia memandangku bingung. Segera aku mengambil kunci yang diletakkannya tepat di sampingnya dan berlari pergi.

"Gaku!" Dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, menahanku agar tidak lagi pergi dari hadapannya.

"Semua sudah berakhir Nagase-buchou." Kali ini suaraku datar. Rasa sakit di hatiku menyebabkan semua kenangan itu hilang.

"Apa yang membuatmu marah?" APA? Aku menoleh padanya, raut wajahnya seolah bingung dan mencemaskanku.

"Karena aku sudah berhasil melupakan Nagase-buchou, berhasil dan kemudian Nagase-buchou mengganggu hidupku lagi. Lagipula Nagase-buchou kembali bukan untukku tapi karena pekerjaan. Seharusnya aku tahu Nagase-buchou sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanku, dulu maupun sekarang." Aku menatapnya, dia seolah akan membantah. "Semua sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku pergi."

"Gaku..." Ku hempaskan tanganku yang sedang digenggamnya sehingga genggamannya yang sudah lemah lepas. Aku berlari menuju pintu keluar. Berlari tanpa peduli apapun lagi. Berlari hingga nafasku terasa sesak. Aku ingin melupakannya, melupakannya.

_I know you're always there to hear my every prayer inside_

"Moshi moshi." Aku bersandar di tiang lampu agar aku tidak terjatuh. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

"Gaku."

DEG!

"Na... Nagase... buchou..." Aku melihat ke layar handphone. Nomor tak dikenal. "Bagaimana..."

"Sebelum kau pergi aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." Sesuatu? Ada beberapa jeda, tunggu sepertinya tadi aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang. "Aku mencintaimu,"ujarnya kemudian memelukku erat. Dia hanya mengenakan sweater, rambutnya yang basah masih belum kering sepernuhnya. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya tadi tidak bisa, dia memelukku dengan erat sekali. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

"Bu... bukannya Nagase-buchou punya yang lain?" Dia memandangku bingung. "Hickies itu..." Dia menangkup wajahku kemudian menyatukan bibirku dengannya. Kali ini ciumannya dominat, memaksa dan menghidupkan kembali sel-sel tubuhku. Lama, lama sekali sampai dia membiarkan kami berdua mengambil nafas. Tubuhku terasa lemas, amat sangat lemas. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan kemudian menyeretku ke arah rumahnya.

"Na..."

"Kai!" Aku terdiam. Suaranya menandakan perintah, perintaah yang harus kuturuti.

"Kai..." Aku memandangnya bingung. "Apa yang..."

"Ikutlah denganku ke Amerika." Tubuhku langsung kaku di tempat.

"A... apa yang..."Dia berbalik dan memandangku, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya kemudian memasukkannya di jari manisku. Cincin perak.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Aku memandangnya. "Bu... bukannya Nagase-buchou... Hickies itu..."

"Kerjaan iseng teman sekerjaku." Aku menatapnya. "Selama 5 tahun ini aku tidak pernah pergi berkencan dengan orang lain. Karena itulah saat mereka tahu aku kembali ke Jepang untuk menemuimu mereka iseng seperti ini."

"Apa Nagase-buchou mau membuatku percaya dengan cerita seperti itu?" Air mataku mulai merebak. Dia... dia tidak melupakanku...

"Kau yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

"Ah! Na... Nagase-buchou!"panggilku saat kini dia menarikku dengan keras, membawaku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumahnya.

Kami berdua tersenggal di pintu masuk saat dengan cepat Nagase-buchou memelukku dengan erat. "Ini semua salahmu membuatku berlari mengejarmu tanpa sempat memakai baju yang cukup hangat."

"Ah~"desahku saat tangannya yang dingin menyentuh langsung kulit punggungku. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum, smirk. Wajahku seketika memerah. Perlahan dia menurunkan wajahnya untuk kembali menciumku. Passionate kiss. Aku memeluknya erat. Perlahan air mataku mengalir. Kai mencium mataku dengan lembut. "Jangan pergi lagi, Kai."

O.o

NORMAL POV

"Bagaimana?"tanya Sora pada Sunao yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menghubungi Gaku. Sunao menggelengkan kepala lemah

"Tidak usah cemas, Nagase-san tidak akan berani menyakiti Gaku,"hibur Matsuri. Pasangan itu menatap bingung teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau ada perjanjian dengannya Matsuri?"curiga Sora.

"Tenang, Nagase-san kembali kemari untuk melamar Gaku."

"APA?"jerit mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin Gaku bisa menerimanya kembali?"marah Sora.

"Hmm, tapi Nao-kun bisa menerima Sora lagi kan." Kedua orang itu langsung memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Nanami-chan belum keluar?"bingung Sora mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mungkin melepas rindu. Aku malah kaget kalian sudah bangun sepagi ini." Sunao dan Sora kembali memerah. Karena sebenarnya... mereka sama sekali tidak tidur! Ok mereka memang tidur tapi kalau dalam tidur itu mereka Yoru dan Ran mengambil alih tubuh mereka? Rasanya itu sama saja.

"Itu karena Sunao tidak bisa menahan Ran!"

"Bukannya justru kau yang tidak bisa menahan Yoru untuk keluar?"

"Gezz, kenapa disini ramai sekali?" Souichirou keluar dengan hanya memakai celana panjang dari kamarnya dan Nanami. "Hah? Kalian masih disini?"bingungnya.

_ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo _

"Ah, sebentar. Moshi moshi?"

"Sunao-senpai, maaf tadi tidak sempat menjawab telepon senpai."

"Gaku? APa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sunao memandang para lelaki di sekitanya kemudian meng-hands free kan handphonenya.

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai tidak perlu cemas."

"Kau sekarang ada dimana?"cemas Sora.

"Kami akan menjemputmu."

"Eh? Tidak, itu tidak perlu Matsuri-senpai. Lagipula Sora-senpai dan Sunao-senpai pasti tidak ingin kemari.

"Kau ada dimana?"tanya Souichirou

"Eh? Ano... Emm... di... rumah Nagase-buchou..."

"Gaku-kun, apa Nagase-san sudah melamarmu?"tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"Eh?"

"Reaksi itu menunjukan Nagase-san sudah melamarmu Gaku-kun."

"Menelepon siapa?"

"Nagase-buchou?"

"Saat bersamaku kau hanya perlu terfokus padaku."

"Ja... kita sudah... Hmp!"

Tut...tut...tut...

Keempat lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat handphone Sunao, mencoba mencerna atau melupakan? Apa yang barusan mereka dengar di seberang.

* * *

Syntia : Kayaknya endingnya garing ya

Jangkrik : krik krik krik

Syntia : Gomen, chapter ini lebih dewasa dari chapter sebelumnya dan kalau diteruskan bisa jadi rating M, tapi bahasaku harlequin banget ya

All : Ngeles dot com

Syntia : Buat penggemar KaiGaku gimana romancenya? Kerasa nggak?

Sora : Hoi, adeganku dan Sunao kurang!

Syntia : Ntar kalo lagi mood, fanfic bersambungku berjibun nih. Akhir kata

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
